narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Golden Darkness' Second Arc!
With the first arc wrapping up, I have planned to announce the second for quite sometime. Though I preferred to have you guys run sub-stories within certain places, when these wrap up, the second arc will begin. This blog will detail what the second arc has in store for the world of GD, which growing from its original purpose as a fanfiction story of mine. For those who heard there would be a rp about the fall of Konoha, there still will be. However, I will just be doing a oneshot summary of the fall, since there isn't a lot of Konoha shinobi and regardless, the fall of Konohagakure and the Fire Country really helps the world progress further into all out pandemonium. That'll be fun, right? Overview Before there was only really two sides. And one was more united than the other. You were either with Zetsu or against him. There was nowhere else. No one else to turn to. The world itself became a large battleground between the two sides. Throughout the first arc, many survivors from Zetsu's initial strikes fought against the threat he possessed. The thing was though that none really fought together. Throughout, bonds were made and people began uniting in their lands to face the threat and those lands which had fell even began to strike back. But still, Zetsu was united and the survivors were not. Not much headway was gained. This is the purpose of the second arc. To unite the nations, to restore the Shinobi Union. Well, what's left of it. Black Zetsu has won Konoha and has access to the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke, invaluable tools to the resurrection of his lady and master. In fact its only a matter of time. And there wasn't much to begin with. (However this isn't knowledge known to the survivors at the end of the first arc, but eventually they will find this out). And its only going to get worse. The survivors currently scattered and Black Zetsu's plans coming to fruition, even more will be added into the mix. With Doom's Saimei Ōtsutsuki (she will be unsealed eventually), she will become a wild card that wields an undead army as well as powerful juinjutsu. Essentially a rival to the regime of Kaguya and Zetsu. The return of Saimei creates three factions. The survivors, Kaguya and her will, Saimei and her regime. This calls for the survivors to unite and join forces. Throughout the second arc, the remaining survivors will reform the Shinobi Union. Well try. Once this happens, Six and Prince will help us find out Zetsu's true intentions and then eventually a battle will ensue with us facing off with Zetsu and Kaguya. However this will be stopped by the new factions forming who will officially make themselves known, ending the second arc. But until then, they still have to unite with each other. It is the only way they will stand a chance with what is to come. And on the moon, aliens have begun to arrive (more on them in the third arc). Joining Please contact me if you want to join GD (like if you're not already in it). Status Many people have asked about the status of the strongholds and Tailed Beasts. As for the strongholds, by the end of the first arc, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Lightning Country, Frost Country, Water Country, and Iron Country. (If I didn't say the Country, then I do mean just the village). Everywhere is else is officially under BZ control (though that doesn't mean that those places aren't in rebellion). As for the status of the tailed beasts, most have been claimed currently. The 2, 3, 4, 8 and 9 Tails currently have jinchūriki and correspond with Seigetsu Uchiha, Giyo, Shenron Uzumaki, Mamoru and Senjō. Currently the Six and Five Tails are under the possession of Heiwa and Zenjou respectively. Seven was once free but eventually captured by Black Zetsu's forces at a point in time. Shukaku is currently free but has been taken under enforced protection from Zetsu and other hunters. Zetsu also possesses a Zero Tails. Also no reincarnations of the Sage's sons exist currently. However Seika Uchiha exists as a Hago reincarnate and I have allowed Hamura to exist as a "spirit guide" to Masayoshi. Questions Leave them in the comments please. There will be questions understandably and I would like to use the comments as a place to answer for everyone to see. Though more about the second arc will be released after the Konoha thing is done, this is just a heads up of what is to come. Category:Blog posts